


A Rescue

by amoama



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Jack had been rotting away.





	

He’d been rotting away, he’ll admit; perhaps half a decade from becoming one of those crusty old men who roar abuse at the football players from the Collingwood stands. Grouching through the day and then to Stranos’s every evening for carbonara and a smile from Concetta. Never working up the energy to properly enjoy life. He’d been tired for a long time. 

Jack needed Phryne to show him what life is like, lived to the full. To play duets, dance, motorcycle. To laugh through his day, to feel his heart race, his temperature rise. By God, had he needed her.


End file.
